


Women on Top

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While post Reichenbach Sherlock takes refuge in her flat, Molly does a "Women on Top" course run by "The Woman".  Can she make what she learns, "work for her"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock has such strong and interesting male characters and relationships, but I really wanted to write something with a bit of girl power! You can't go past Molly Hooper and Irene Adler for that.

Chapter 1

“Stop staring at me, Molly” said Sherlock, eyes still closed.

Molly gasped. She had honestly thought he was still asleep. Any normal human being who had been up 48 hours straight would have been. But then, when had Sherlock ever been normal? Or human for that matter, Molly admitted to herself.

“And please get rid of that horrible cat. I can’t move my feet”. Sherlock added.

“I’m so sorry Sherlock. You poor thing. You’ve been on the run constantly and I offer you my bed to sleep in and then I don’t let you sleep. You must think I’m awful. I just, just can’t believe you are here.. really… In my bed room.. in my bed…Asleep..” Molly said in wonder.

“No, not asleep Molly. But I will be soon, I hope. And please don’t forget to take that cat out with you,” retorted Sherlock, eyes still closed.

Molly stared at the beautiful man, lying on her bed. She felt incredibly proud of herself, enabling this incredible event to happen. She, Molly, had saved his life, twice now. Once with helping him fake his death a year ago of course, and then again last night, by offering him a safehouse. from whoever was chasing him.

“Still not asleep, Molly” groaned Sherlock.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Sherlock. Come on Toby”. She gave Toby and gentle pat on the bum, encouraging him to move off Sherlock’s feet. Toby stared at her crossly. He had taken to Sherlock in the way cats always adore the person least likely to like them in the room

“Toby!” Molly scolded, giving him a firmer push off the bed. Toby looked up at her. Molly guessed she understood. She would have given anything to be allowed to snuggle up to Sherlock’s feet too.

“Goodnight now, Sherlock. Sleep well, let me know if you need anything…” Molly offered.

“Need you to go away now, Molly,” muttered Sherlock, pulling the bedcovers over his head. 

Molly left the bedroom door slightly ajar, smiling at herself. She’d check on him later No one could take away the thrill having Sherlock sleeping in her bed held for her, even Sherlock himself. She was so pleased with herself for telling Sherlock he could stay at her place whenever he needed to. Although something inside her must have realised it was an outside possibility, nothing could have prepared her the knock on her door that night and Sherlock puffing and panting on her doorstep asking if she wouldn’t mind putting him up for a few days.

She absentmindedly went to the kitchen cupboard to get out the cat food for Toby. The phone rang loudly, and she rushed to it, anxious not to wake Sherlock.

“Hello,’ she said softly.

“What’s up Molls? What’s with the whispering?”

“Hi Caroline. Oh nothing really” said Molly, as quietly as she could without whispering.

“You got a man in your bed, girl or what” laughed Caroline.

“Don’t be silly, Caroline. Of course not” Molly couldn’t help feeling a little smug.

“You are so coming with me tomorrow, girl” 

“ Coming where?” asked Molly, anxiously. She had the day off tomorrow and was hoping to spend the day tending to Sherlock. She hoped she had some sugar for his coffee in the house…

“It’s a ‘Women on Top’ course. They are run by someone who is only known as “The Woman”. You know, kind of like Lady Gaga or Madonna. Apparently it’s amazing! I enrolled us both for your birthday present”

“Caroline, it’s not my birthday for three more months. I’m busy tomorrow!” wailed Molly, forgetting to be quiet.

“Come on love, you always do this. You start a new relationship, act a total doormat and give up everything and then wonder why they up and leave you for some total bitch”

“No I don’t! I actually was the one to break off my last relationship, Caroline, not the other way around”

“Only because, you got a bit freaked out when you got a court order asking you to testify against him”

“You know it’s not like I have had loads of failed relationships”

Molly watched as Toby slinked back into her bedroom.

“That’s because you spent years pining after that weird Sherlock doofus who turned out not only to be a criminal as well, but was also gay!”

“Sherlock isn’t… I mean he wasn’t..!” As usual, Molly found herself unable to articulate a defense, articulate anything really.

“Pick you up at 11, Molls” said Caroline, hanging up. 

Molly stared at her phone at the kitchen counter. Well that was that then, her lovely looking- after-Sherlock day ruined. Maybe he’d sleep in anyway and not notice she was gone . . 

“MEOW!” A flying cat cascaded into the kitchen.

“I warned you, cat!” Sherlock yelled, slamming the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Go fetch my fishnets, Scarlet” commanded Irene.

Scarlet scuttled off to the wardrobe area, leaving Irene alone at the dressing table. 

She enjoyed this bit, the getting ready for the big performance. These ‘Women on Top’ courses were just a quick, fun way to earn a few pounds. Still it was her own game she was playing, her rules and her show. Not quite the same as her Dominatrix glory days, but as Sherlock had pointed out to her, she had lost that game badly. And was lucky to be alive. 

“Here you are, darling” said Scarlet, seductively draping the stockings over Irene’s bare shoulder. Scarlet nibbled at her neck, first gently and then with increased fervor. Irene sighed. Scarlet was becoming an annoyance. She would have to lose her next show. 

“Not now, sweetheart, the ladies will be here soon”. Irene said firmly.

 

“Well just let me know if you need anything else” Scarlet pouted, and slinked back to the foyer.

Irene watched her leave from the corner of her dressing room mirror, suppressing a smile. _Good old sentiment, fucking everything up._

Smoothing her fishnets on, Irene admired herself in the mirror. Black corset, red suspenders, fishnets, the look would be perfect with her whip. She relished the thought of the shocked faces of her typical audience, a group of ten desperate thirty somethings who most likely shared beds with their cats more often than their lovers.

Scarlet knocked at her door. “Well, they are ready,” she said petulantly.

“Thank you, Scarlet”. She turned and drew Scarlet to her with her eyes. Scarlet readily sat on her lap and Irene extended her neck and placed Scarlet’s hands on her nipples. Scarlet nuzzled against her neck and massaged her nipples, while Irene moaned, enjoying the delicious buzz of blood rushing to her groin. Now she was ready, but how to stop Scarlet, whose hand was already enthusiastically rubbing against her lace panties?

Irene coughed. “Later darling,” she said, reaching for Scarlet’s hand and kissing it gently. Irene made a mental note to throw Scarlet one of her goodbye fucks after she fired her. Always good to leave on good terms. “My audience, awaits”.

Irene picked up her whip. She cracked it, enjoying the familiar thrill as she made her way to the group room.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly looked at her wrist watch. 12.05pm. Compared to the last workshop Molly went to, ‘Women on Top’ was going exceedingly quickly. She already had a full page of notes in her workbook. At the ‘Understanding the Decomposing Corpse” it had taken her all day to fill up a page on the very same notepad. Soon she would be back home. Perhaps she would be lucky and catch Sherlock just as he finished a shower. Oooh Sherlock coming out of a shower. Molly pictured dark wet curls and droplets of water beading his alabaster skin. Chances were he would have to use a towel to cover himself. Surely he wouldn’t bring a dressing gown with him on the run. Molly hoped she had left some of her white fluffy ones in the bathroom…

“Am I boring you, Molly?” The Woman’s silky voice punctuated Molly’s thoughts. Her eyes fixed on the long whip and Molly found herself shaking in her chair as she struggled to find an answer.

“Oh no! It’s been wonderful… Look I already have a whole page of notes!”

“Mind if I look at those?” The Woman’s voluptuous body move to stand before her, and Molly found herself at eye level with a pair of gloriously large breasts sensuously restricted by a tight black corset.

“Oh, of course,” Molly looked down, willing her hands to stop shaking as she passed The Woman her notebook.

“ _Find out what he wants and make him work for it. Never give him anything until he has really really worked for it,_ “ The Woman read, “Well you got that bit, that’s good, good…”

The Woman read on. Molly gaped at her, still shaking. 

“ _Power is sexy. You have it. Never give it up…_ ” The Woman read, “Indeed, Molly. So do you?” she arched an eye brow.

“Um…. ,“ stuttered Molly, “No, I don’t have much power really… even my cat walks all over me to be honest…But I think you are just amazing, and I really have learned a lot today!” 

Molly added. She hoped that was enough flattery to shift the focus away from her and back to the nine other women casting furtive and sympathetic glances her way.

The whip cracked loudly cutting through the silence in the room like a pistol. 

“Not good enough, Molly!” The Woman shouted. Molly trembled as she watched her figure turn and walk back to sit on the wooden stool in the centre of the room. 

Disconcertingly, the Woman smiled, her face softening from stern to soft and pretty within moments .

“Well that brings me to my first individual exercise, of the day,” The Woman said brightly. “I want you to think of the person you desire and write down all the things he wants that only you can give him. You have five minutes, go!”

Molly was too afraid but to do anything else but reach for her notepad and start scribbling.

_“What Sh wants/ needs from me”_

_1\. Help to stay ‘dead’_

_2\. Occasional refuge from whoever he is running away from_

_3\. Access to dead bodies at work for his investigations_

_4\. My unconditional love and adoration”_

She put down her pen. She couldn’t think of any more, and even the last one was a bit of a stretch. Once again, she hoped she had remembered to put out some clean towels for him.

“Molly, I want to see yours,”. The Woman called out seductively from her stool at the front of the class.

“I’ d rather not if that is OK,” she replied quickly.

The Woman nodded to Scarlet, standing at the side of the room. Scarlet moved towards Molly and before Molly could protest, snatched the notepad and handed it up to The Woman.

There was silence, as the Woman stared at the notepad. She looked up at Molly with a flash of surprise in her cool blue eyes.

“Pen, Scarlet,” she commanded.

“I’m crossing out number 4.” she said, flamboyantly slashing the pen across the paper. 

Molly supposed that was fair enough, after all, this was supposed to be a female empowerment workshop.

The Woman, scribbled something at the bottom of the page and handed the book back to Scarlet to give to Molly.

Molly gratefully took her notebook back and stared at the flowery writing at the bottom.

_“This is what you do, darling…”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the final chapter was so long in coming. I actually wrote this chapter three times. Twice from Molly’s point of view with two different scenarios unfolding but leading to the same end point. The end point was in my mind from conception, but getting there was a challenge. Somehow, this chapter, written from Sherlock’s point of view, worked best.

Sherlock was anxious for Molly to return to the flat. For two months since the fall, it had taken a good deal of hits wits, merely to keep his ‘transport’ alive. Shelter, food and personal security were mundanely all consuming when you were homeless. The whole point of staying with Molly was for her to take care of these trivial necessities so he could employ his full mind power to coming up with a more long term plan for physical survival. It was really rather outrageously selfish of Molly to leave him in her dull Colinsdale flat all morning, with nothing but her horrible limping cat for company. What he wouldn’t he give for Baker Street, his John and a cup of tea.

The deadlock key clicked hesitantly. 

“Nice of you to make an appearance” said Sherlock, coolly, staring at the newspaper headlines.

“Oh, hello, Sherlock.” said Molly.

“I need you to take me to St Barts," began Sherlock, “And I haven’t exactly got…what's in your bag?”

“Oh nothing,” replied Molly, hastily kicking the bag behind a chair.

Sherlock stared at the bag and back up at Molly. Women on Top workshop. Chains. Whip? Yes. Whip. Ties. Irene Adler? No that really was impossible. Or was it? List of 5 wishes/affirmations. The chain of deduction unfurled in Sherlock’s mind, leading him to the highly improbable but sadly not impossible conclusion that sweet and innocent Molly Hooper fully intended to tie him up in bed that night, and whip him until he kissed her.

“Whoever put you up to this Molly, is sadly deluded. You would have to do much more than tie me up and whip me senseless to get me to kiss you. Now if you don’t mind, I actually need a bit of help ensuring my physical survival. Not that I mean to take you away from your Christian Grey fantasy before you are ready or anything, I mean it’s only a life or death situation, nothing terribly important…” said Sherlock acidly.

“I...I... um… I’m… You’ve read Fifty Shades of Grey?” 

“John thought I would find it entertaining. I have to say it was so poorly written; I enjoyed cataloguing the grammatical errors in the text. The author even managed to make “Holy shit!” into a topic sentence. Anyway, it’s lovely talking mummy-porn with you Molly, but I really do need you to sneak me into St Barts. As I have already said, it’s only my entire life at stake after all.”

“Of course. We’ll go right away. I’ll just fetch my car keys.” Molly moved towards the labelled hooks on the kitchen wall, almost stepping on Toby as he limped towards his food bowl.

Inexplicably, Molly froze. Sherlock found his frustration getting the better of his more gentlemanly instincts.

“Molly. You disappear all day. Leaving me totally alone after twenty days of being absolutely on the run. You come home with a bag full of sadistic torture toys with a half-baked plan to force me to kiss you. I ask you for one simple, timely favour and now you are frozen to the spot!”

Still, Molly did not move.

“Molly!” Sherlock shouted. “Did you hear a word I said?”

Molly looked at Sherlock. Her expression confused him. It was a mixture of astonishment, discovery and fear.

“I’m afraid, I’m going to have to sit down and have a cup of tea first, Sherlock,” she said steadily, “And then we really need to take Toby to the vet. I think you may have injured him when you threw him last night.” She went to put the kettle on. “Tea or coffee for you ? 

Sherlock’s mind backpedalled. He knew Molly was irrational, ruled as most women were, by sentiment. Since the sentiment was directed at him it had been typically easy to manipulate it to his favour. After all, if Molly hadn’t had the strength of irrational feelings for him she had she would have hardly risked her job to ensure all the elements of his faking his death fell into place. Then why was she behaving so strangely, when this request, simply smuggling him into Barts, was far simpler and less demanding than stealing a corpse and implanting prosthetics onto it?

Was The Woman behind this somehow? Sherlock reconsidered the contents of Molly’s bag. If this was the case, he certainly knew what to do.

He walked up to Molly, moving his body as close as his natural tactile defensiveness could bear. As he anticipated, Molly’s body responded in a totally predictable fashion, blood rushing to her cheeks, pupils dilating, pulse racing. So typical, Sherlock almost yawned. Remembering, his initial plan, he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her uneven mouth. 

“Tea, please. Then we will go, Molly,” Sherlock commanded, triumphant. 

“Vet, first,” Molly croaked.

Toby nuzzled against Sherlock’s leg and meowed loudly. 

“Fine,” groaned Sherlock.

“Then the whip and ties.” grinned Molly.

Sherlock groaned again. There was only one way out of this.

 _Nicely played Miss Adler_ , he thought, as he bolted out the door.  
THE END


End file.
